


what is love

by j_gabrielle



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Just like how I'm shit with tagging, M/M, T'Challa's bad at relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: T'Challa looks immediately guilty. "I may have told him that I want to keep him here in Wakanda.""And you said that to him? You want to keep him here? Like he's one of W'Kabi's rhinos?"





	what is love

The sound the Everett's palm impacting T'Challa's cheek can be heard halfway across Wakanda. Okoye stands the guardswomen down, cocking an eyebrow as he stalks past her. "Alright, what did you do?" She asks.

"Why do you think I did anything?" T'Challa mutters, rubbing his jaw. 

Okoye narrows her eyes at him. "Because you probably did."

T'Challa looks immediately guilty. Shrugging, he averts his eyes to his feet. "I may have told him that I want to keep him here in Wakanda."

"And you said that to him? You want to keep him here? Like he's one of W'Kabi's rhinos?" Okoye clucks her tongue. They fall into step, walking the length of the hallway. "You can't treat people like pets, my King. Even if you love them and want them near you all the time."

T'Challa's silence speaks louder than anything he can say. "You haven't told him you loved him, have you?" She shakes her head in despair. When will her King ever learn?

"It's coming." He hedges. Straight-backed, he turns to her, "Perhaps I went about this the wrong way, eh?"

"You think?" 

T'Challa huffs, chastened. "So I should just tell him I love him? Before asking him to stay?"

"That would be a good place to start, yes." Okoye nods. They walk a little further together and it isn't a surprise to her that they have ended up in front of Everett's door. "I shall stand guard." She says.

"Ah. That won't be necessary, General." He coughs, "I might be here for the rest of the day. Talking."

Okoye barely resists the urge to roll her eyes. "As you wish, my King." She crosses her arms before taking leave. Just as she turns a corner, she spots the door opening and T'Challa smiling right before being dragged into the room by his lapels.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a diversion from the 'perhaps, this' series. I had this bumping around in my head and I thought I would share it :)
> 
> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
